


A Devoted Marriage

by Poetic_lady0914



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, I Ship It, Marriage, One Shot, Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_lady0914/pseuds/Poetic_lady0914
Summary: The story of Henri Leclair and Agnes Towler's marriage, lots of spoiler alerts are in effect.





	A Devoted Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction piece I'm sharing on this we!bsite. I hope you all really enjoy this short story. I would love to know what you think. I don't own anything related to the T.V. series Mr. Selfridge, or the book that it's based upon. This is just for fun and because I love writing, and want and need to practice. Thanks!

Such an odd feeling, Agnes briefly thought, waiting to board the train to the French Countryside from their beloved home near Oxford Street and their second home, Selfridges, where they have been working with their family of friends for years now.

It was more strange to be leaving where they had first bonded, and worked hand in hand, day in and day out together, even more so then it was for them to be married after such a long time knowing each other, and enduring different kinds of separation.

Marriage to Henri, was not exactly what she had imagined maybe not even as idyllic, and yet she has never been to France and this was a new and exciting prospect. She was happy to come back with him to his childhood home where he felt safe, and to try to be a constant source of love and support. He needed to fight and win over his demons that had plagued him since his war experiences.

To have married Vincent and run the restaurant with him would have been such a simpler and homey choice in a way, and yet they had been more like best friends in comparison to the closeness and devotion she felt to her husband. She and Henri understood each other in every way, and saw each other for exactly who they really were, and loved each other despite the rough edges.

Ever since that day when he'd told her that she had chosen just the right accessory for one of his very first designs, with the red rose, she knew even then they'd forever be inseparable.

The fog cleared and Agnes slowly drifted back to the present. 

What kind of a life would she be living now, if Mr. Selfridge had never got her into trouble asking about gloves in that dusty little old counter, in a crummy little shop years ago? At times she still couldn't believe that she'd actually come to his house and asked him to give her a job for losing one with no reference, because of him.

She gave Mr. Selfridge a warm hug and another to George, not wanting to let go, or knowing what she would do without them. Mr. Selfridge was her father figure who had protected her from their own abusive father, and George her only brother, her only family left. She hugged her sister-in-law Connie- she would sorely miss her, and Connie's sister Kitty's quick wit, along with all their gossip.

She had no idea what France would hold for them. It was the closing of a chapter of her life that has been the happiest yet...maybe the only happy one she had yet Experienced. She could only hope it would bring new adventures and friends and enough to keep her occupied, as well as Henri's old self back.

They boarded the train hand in hand, and she tried to hide the tears that started to threaten as the lovely surroundings faded into the distance.


End file.
